In cellular networks, cells corresponding to different frequency bands and/or carriers may cover the same geographic area. In current cellular networks, when a geographic area is covered by more than one cell, a mobile device may only detect available broadcast services, such as audio or video streaming, for one cell, and the mobile device may not detect the availability of services on cells covering other frequencies. This may result in the mobile device failing to present a full list of available services for a geographic area.